1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device and a transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a content reproduction system transmitting/receiving content data including audio such as audio data and video data among devices and reproducing content data transmitted/received in respective devices is becoming popular. As the content reproduction system, for example, a multichannel audio system (surround system) and systems complying with a DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) standard can be cited.
Under the above circumstances, a technique for providing listening experience more suitable for a user who listens to audio to be reproduced is under development. As a technique of dynamically adjusting a sweet spot (optimum listening area) based on a user's position who listens to audio to be reproduced, for example, JP-T-2007-514350 (Patent Document 1) is cited.